one_piece_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Akari
Akari is one of the current Admirals of the Marines. Personality Akari is among one of the more high-spirited Admirals, compared to his contemporaries with an easygoing kind of way of going about things. He is tricksy with other people, to the point of flippancy. Toying with the way he says or performs on and off the job much like an entertainer would. To Akari, it's all smoke and mirrors and he enjoys seeing people lose themselves in a haze. Despite this, his actions seem to support the idea that he believes in Absolute Justice above all things, and holds a place in his heart for the law-abiding citizens of the World Government. There's no point for a man of Akari's power to be stressed or become serious in his eyes, and tries to make the most of his job and the privileges it grants him. However, he has absolutely no qualms with murdering people in cold blood despite this seemingly passive behavior. Especially in the name of Justice. As a veteran, there are few things that can strain Akari. However, he is known for possessing an intense rage. One that has quieted over the years, but still shows whenever his "shows" don't go according to plan. Abilities & Powers Devil Fruit Akari possesses the Magu Magu no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit which grants him the ability to transform his body into magma and manipulate it at will, as well as produce near-limitless amounts of it. As a Logia, Akari can let physical attacks pass through him without injury, and can only be wounded with the use of Haki, Seastone, being caught off guard, and his elemental weakness. *'Great Eruption' (大噴火 Dai Funka): Akari transforms his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol or Ace's Hiken). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. This was first seen when Sakazuki used it to evaporate an iceberg hurled at his fellow Marines by Jozu. According to spectators, the battlefield resembled an apocalypse after this one attack. *'Meteor Volcano' (流星火山 Ryūsei Kazan): Resembles Great Eruption, but with multiple magma fists rather than just one. Akari points both fists into the air and fires a great number of magma fists upwards in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. It resembles a cross between a volcanic eruption and a meteor shower. This was first used by Sakazuki to destroy the ice floor that Aokiji created, along with the pirates who were standing on it. It also boiled the seawater, scalding anyone who remained in it. Sakazuki managed to take out Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick, with this technique. In the anime, the meteors first fly high into the sky and above the clouds, and then fall back down as if though they truly descended from space. *'Hell Hound' (冥狗 Meigō, literally meaning "Dark Hound"): Akari transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. This technique was powerful enough, when used by Sakazuki, to melt off part of Whitebeard's head with a glancing blow. In the anime, in order to severely censor the gore, this technique's execution and function are different: Sakazuki punches into and pierces his opponent's body with a molten fist in a stance similar to Great Eruption, and then detonates it, filling the victim's body with magma and causing massive internal damage. This caused Whitebeard's stomach to be burned from the inside, while leaving a residual fire flickering at the wound. *'Vesuvius' (ベスビアス Besubiasu): Akari turns his entire body into magma, compressing the byproduct of all of the dangerous gasses made from his magma into the center of his body while creating more to further pressurize the gas. After a brief moment of build-up (one post round) Akari opens vents throughout his entire body and unleashes the super-heated gasses with fine amounts of magma scattered within creating ash. The super heat of the gasses combined with the searing ash capable of burning into flesh and muscle, can kill in a matter of seconds from the heat alone leaving a macabre scene behind as victims are turned into statues of ash and frozen in place before they can even naturally react to the heat. Under normal circumstances, these gasses can only spread out five yards from Akari, but if more time is taken the more wide-spread and powerful the gasses will become (distance is multiplied twice for every round of future prep). *'Krakatoa' (クラーカトウアー Kurākatouā): Akari compresses his fists to the point that the magma naturally solidifies, gaining solid properties with visible fissures where magma from within pours out. The increased density of his arms combined with his Armament Haki makes his attacks exceptionally superior to normal forms of Armament Haki, to the point of superiority to Charlotte Katakuri's Edged Mochi attack. Since as well as the superiority in strength, these fists are still made of magma and have a similar level of lethality to Hell Hound. **'Burning Fist of Ketimbang' (焼拳の火山 Shōken no Kazan): Hardening his fist with Krakatoa, Akari then instantaneously builds up pressure behind his arm using the volcanic gasses of his magma to fire his arm in a manner similar to Great Eruption. The speed of which, on top of the powers already present, creates an incinerating cannon-shot which will burn through almost anything it touches. **'Tambora Barrage' (火山弾幕 Tanbōrā Tobaritama): After turning his arms into magma, Akari creates multiple copies of his arms from the forearm up to create an array of fists. Using the same principle as Krakatoa, these fists are pressurized and covered in Armament Haki, like black diamonds. Using the volatile gasses created from his magma, Akari's arms explode sending his fists hurtling forward with enough power to threaten the life of any that are caught in their barrage. By simultaneously reforming his arms as he is launching them, Akari can create a seemingly endless barrage of fire and death. Haki As an Admiral, Akari is well-versed in Haki. He possess mastery over Observation and Armament Haki, using both to their highest level. Armament Haki Akari is an extremely powerful Armament Haki user, capable of hardening most parts of his body. Hs is able to compress both it and his body through Krakatoa to create attacks that are superior and able to both counter and overpower regular forms of Armament Haki. When it is compressed and focused, Akari's Haki grows to have cracked and irregular shapes much like the crack of a surface with a bright orange tinge to it (similar to Luffy's red-tinted Haki or Katakuri's blue). Observation Haki Akari has a legendary mastery over Observation Haki to the point where he can see into the future. To the point where he can accurately predict people's actions and even what they'll say before they have the chance to even speak. As well as being able to accurately predict moments in the future, he can use this same power with surgery-like precision to outmanuveur and still successfully assault other highly-skilled Observation users. As Akari can see the future, he can also change it. However, doing so might only make things worse as he might not be able to see what caused his foresight. With the use of his Logia fruit, he is able to extend from the passive ability of reflexively transforming and instead simply change or manipulate his body before it can even be touched. Making it almost near-impossible for anyone to hit or touch him. The exception of this is when his Haki is disrupted, ergo when he loses his calm or if he is fighting another person with the same level of Observation Haki. Approved by: Ramen